The present invention relates to devices for fastening papers together and, more particularly, to a fastening device which permits the free selection of either the simultaneous operation of punching and stapling or the single operation of any of these.
Staplers for fastening papers together and punching devices for filing have long been used. However, these devices in prior art have disadvantages as hereinafter described. In general, papers are fastened together by stapling operation with a stapler. If the stapling is effected at a plurality of portions, the interval between the stapling portions is determined by clinging to intuition. When papers are to be filed, holes are punched at a specified interval by a punching device therefore the punching operation may cut the staples at irregular fixing portions. Moreover the operation of stapling and punching in two steps is troublesome and less efficient. On the other hand, when the filing is effected by punched holes without the stapling operation, papers may be broken from the punched holes and they are liable to be lost. Also, when papers are not itemized by stapling, it is troublesome to pick up papers item by item from the file.